


Someone Like You - Fred and Hermione One Shots

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: These will be a collection of one shots solely based around the relationship between Hermione and Fred





	1. Someone Like You

_I heard that you're settled down_   
_That you found a girl and you're married now._   
_I heard that your dreams came true._   
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the bride walking down the aisle, she could feel the familiar prick of tears welling in her eyes as she realised that it was over, her fight for him had been lost. Although she should have expected it considering how gorgeous Katie Bell was and today was no expectation. She was wearing an ivory gown with a lace bodice, there was a ribbon which wrapped around her waist cutting off the top part of her dress and flowing into the skirt, it wasn't a princess gown but more of a mermaid train. Her dark brown hair was curled and pinned to perfection on top of her hair and her veil covered her face.

Like any good guest, she stood by with a smile on her face, although not real like the others. Her tears may not have been tears of joy unlike Mrs Weasley who was weeping with happiness that another one of her babies was going to be married, but she looked the part of the happy guest. As Katie finally arrived by the tall, blue eyed Weasley man she saw how his face lit up with happiness as his bride stood beside him, ready to start their forever together.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_   
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._   
_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_   
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._   
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_   
_That for me it isn't over._

"Dearly beloved" The priest began, "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined" The priest casually glanced up from the bible he held in his hands to gaze adoringly at the two lovers before him who couldn't stop looking at each other.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness and jealously, she could have had this but yet she turned it down and ran away like a scared little girl, only to return 3 years later regretting every choice she had made since then, only to find out the man she loved was getting married, she vividly remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_His eyes found hers among the mass of red heads, it wasn't that hard actually considering she was the only brunette there, his heart secretly jumped out of his chest but his face hid all emotion. She looked different, not that he was surprised it had been 3 years...3 years of pain and torture on his part. Her hair was tamed and now flowed down her back in soft curls, her lips painted a soft red colour and her eyes still that chocolate brown that he loved. He shook his head and left the room as the flood of memories threatened to envelope him, and went to the only place where he could hide. The garden._

_That's where she found him moments later, sitting by the old oak tree in the Weasley's garden, he smelt the familiar perfume drift off her as she sat lazily beside him. Nothing was said, but there was a certain tension between them as the weight of what they had been through came crashing down on them._

_"Why" The word fell from his lips before he could stop them, but it had always been on his mind and now that she was here, the truth was to come out whether she was ready or not._

_"I...I can't explain"_

_"You can, and you will. Why?" He asked, a little louder this time. The anger and resentment flowing freely now._

_"I...I wasn't ready, you have to understand that! I was barely 18, not long out of Hogwarts after going back for my seventh year and not long after the battle. I was scared! I was still a little girl" Her voice breaking on the last few words_

_"And you don't think I was scared" He snapped, his head turned to look at her while his blue eyes shone dangerously with unresolved anger_

_"God Mione! I was the one proposing! Don't you think I knew what I was getting myself in for! Don't you think I knew what I was asking of you after everything that happened? I wouldn't have made such a big step unless I was sure, and I was so...so sure...Only to have the girl that I loved apparate before me and never to be seen from for 3 years"_

_Hermione looked down at her hands, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She knew she deserved this, she had caused him so much pain over these last few years, and all she could say was that she had been scared. Pathetic._

_"You don't know how sorry I am, I never meant to cause you that much pain. Hell! You don't know how much it hurt for me, everyday I thought of you, every night in bed all I could picture was your arms around me, keeping me safe and protecting me. It killed me every single day to be away from you. I never meant to stay away so long...I was scared that after I apparated away you would all hate me, and I know that you must hate my guts so much right now but I needed to come back...I needed to explain myself" She sniffed_

_"Then explain! Because this! "He gestured between them, "Hurts just as much as it did when you left!"_

_Hermione shut her eyes and let a small sob out. The heartbreak killing her from the inside._

_A silence fell between them and he couldn't take anymore, he flung himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can't do this Hermione, not anymore, I'm not going to sit and wait for someone who hid from me for 3 years. Now excuse me, I have to get back to my family...and my wedding plans" With that, he began walking away, not listening to Hermione's begging voice calling for him to come back._

_Hermione watched the retreating back of her former lover and let the tears flow, "I still love you" she whispered_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_   
_Don't forget me, I beg_   
_I remember you said,_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies_   
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_   
_We were born and raised_   
_In a summer haze_   
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Now here they were, he was about to say his wedding vows and she was watching in pain, life truly was a bitch. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard the priest's next words. "If any person can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace" A silence fell throughout the room as all eyes cast a quick glance around, Hermione felt the nerves in her legs tense, ready to get up if needs be but the disapproving eyes of Weasley family all told her to stay rooted, she gulped and clutched the edge of her seat tightly, fighting her inner demons.

After the brief pause the priest carried on, much to the satisfaction of the family and friends of the bride and groom.

"Fred, will you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Fred looked into Katie's eyes and smiled lovingly at his bride, "I do"

The priest turned to Katie, "Katie, will you have this man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Katie beamed and let a tear of happiness flow down her pink cheek, "I do"

"The rings please" George handed the Priest the golden rings and Hermione watched on as the bonding charm was cast over them, with Katie being muggleborn and Fred being a wizard they had thought it would be nice to have both versions of the ceremony included. "It is my pleasure, as the officiator of this marriage, to now present to you the new Mr and Mrs Weasley" Shots of confetti emitted from his wand as Fred and Katie turned to face the crowd for the first time, Hermione shakily stood and clapped politely along with the guests. Mrs Weasley who was beside her was clutching her white handkerchief tightly in her hands as sobbed at her 'baby finally growing up'.

The newlyweds began walking down the aisle and for a second, Hermione and Fred's eyes met. She gave him a sad, watery smile as he passed, and in return he gave her a sad smile back.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_   
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._   
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_   
_That for me it isn't over._

The reception was beautiful, Mrs Weasley and Katie's mother had truly outdone themselves, the marquee which was used for Bill and Fleur's wedding was once again standing tall in the Weasley's back garden, with a red carpet leading inside. The round tables were set up around the dance floor so no rearranging had to be done. The centrepieces were glass fishbowls which were filled with water and had lily pads and some pink roses floating inside them. The head table (which had been Fred's idea) had pink and red roses scattered on them with a small heart being created where the couple was to sit.

Hermione took her own seat and glanced around the crowd, they were all so happy and enjoying the celebration but for her, it was just a reminder of what she had lost. She didn't even know why Fred had invited her, of course it was out of niceness (and with probably some force from his mother) but who would want their ex at a wedding?

As the couple made their entrance instead of heading straight to their table, they headed to the dance floor, going against most traditions they started their first dance, tears once again pricked in Hermione's eyes as the familiar intro to Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' began to play, it used to be her and Fred's song, but now she could clearly see that Fred had a new love.

She slowly rose from her seat and she felt the tears truly begin to fall, and this time they weren't going to stop. She pushed past people from Katie's family and made her way to the exit, running into Ginny and Harry on her way out.

"Mione? Are you okay? Where are you going?" Harry questioned

"Yeah, dinner is just about to served" Ginny smiled

Hermione glanced at the both of them and shook her head, muttering something about having to leave early. Ginny glanced as her best friend left the room, obviously still torn up about what happened today. She sighed and looked at her boyfriend, "I think I know what I need to do?" Harry nodded and let her wander off while he went to fetch drinks.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you_   
_Don't forget me, I beg_   
_I remember you said,_   
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Hermione stood by the familiar pond by the Weasley's house and stared sadly at her reflection, too many thoughts were going through her head. But one stuck out, why did she even come? Yes, she wanted another chance to see the man she loved, but seeing him getting married to another woman? Now that was just mad. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She muttered and threw another stone into the pond, watching it as it sunk to the bottom.

That's me, sinking to rock bottom. I may go, don't want Harry and Ginny asking more questions.

She turned and grabbed her bag from the oak tree, not noticing the dark shadow coming closer to her. The music and laughter from the party stung her heart as she closed her eyes, ready to apparate before a soft voice called out, one that she would always remember. Fred.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and stared at the Weasley twin before her, she sniffed and nodded at him, not wanting to speak.

"What's wrong?" He took a step closer to her so that the moonlight illuminated him more. Hermione blinked and felt a surge of anger run through her body, what was wrong with her? She was in love with him and had to watch him get married for Merlin's sake! What wasn't wrong with her?! But a feeling of guilt then followed; of course he wouldn't know that. Not with leaving her at this same spot many months before. She shook her head and turned away from him, muttering the two words she would mean forever.

"Goodbye Fred"

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_   
_Don't forget me, I beg_   
_I remember you said,_   
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_


	2. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione dies in the Battle at Hogwarts instead of Fred

_One day your life will flash before your eyes._

_Make sure its worth watching._

The pain of losing someone is unimaginable to think about, not waking up with them beside you. The smell of them fading away slowly as the months go on, watching your family members fall in love will cause you so much hurt. You can't stand it any longer.

The battle of Hogwarts was well into the night now, there had been many fatalities and injuries that everyone on each side could see the decreasing numbers of their team. Hermione was battling one mean death eater, she had just barely missed another Killing curse and took a quick second to see others battling foes. Pieces of the wall were beginning to crumble around them and the screams seemed to echo all around them.

It all went by in a blur, Hermione had just looked away for not even a minute when all of a sudden a loud scream is heard through the hall. Just as it went by in a blur, it turns into slow motion, her body falls slowly to the ground, the universe goes black and the last thing she sees is her boyfriend's ice blue eyes glaring into her eyes, willing her to get up and survive.

\---------

Harry,Ron and Hermione ran forwards to help; jets of green and red light were flying everywhere as they frantically ducked every few moments to avoid being cursed. Hermione surveyed the crowd searching for any sign of her boyfriend. "Harry! I think we should go back to the great hall"she yelled over the screams. Harry looked at her,seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing why she wanted to go back."Mione,I'm sure Fred is fine...George won't let anything happen to him"she chewed on her lower lip and nodded. Ron's ears had begun to go red at the mention of Fred, Hermione knew that whenever he found out about her and his brothers, he was furious. Ron hadn't spoke to neither of them for at least 2 weeks, until Mrs. Weasley had given him a very firm speaking to.

Hermione gave Harry a soft nod as they continued to run through the corridors, she glanced out the window and saw curses flying everywhere. She just hoped her loved ones hadn't been harmed. If she lost Fred...she wouldn't know what to do with herself. A loud bang made her jump and scream, a pair of arms pulled her to the ground as a large piece of rock flew over them. "What the bloody hell was that?"Hermione screeched causing Harry and Ron to look at her in shock, "What? It's war! Am I not allowed to curse?" she glared at them. Ron opened his mouth to say something but with a shake of his head Harry convinced him otherwise. Suddenly a flock of students began to run through the corridors, breaking up fights and pushing everyone, everywhere.

Without warning Hermione toppled to the ground as the stampede became to much for her, she curled up in a ball and willed herself to be okay. The gods must've been in her favour as she escaped with no injuries. But Harry and Ron had disappeared. Hermione had time to get her breath back, the corridor had became deserted and she slowly tidied it up. Pieces of wall took their natural places, the windows were repaired and the statues of armour where now standing straight again. But all too soon it would be destroyed again.

A pair of running footsteps brought her out of her daydream, her wand pointed at the end of the wall and suddenly a Death Eater was standing there,a sickening smile on his face. Hermione's heart began racing as the Death Eater stalked her. "Oh look, an innocent little mudblood to feast on"He cackled and then it was silence when Hermione hit him with a jinx, he let out a ferocious growl.

\----------

Fred ran through the halls with George trailing behind him, their wands pointed, ready for any Death Eater that dared threaten them. Fred's thoughts were on Hermione, where is she? Is she hurt? Is she dead? He really hoped the last two weren't true. He couldn't think of his girlfriend of 2 years, being...dead. He let out a whimper before stopping. "Fred? What's wrong?" George looked worriedly at his twin, thinking he was hurt. Fred looked up at George, his eyes full of sadness. "What if Hermione's...dead? What if some sick Death Eater got her?" Fred held back his tears, not wanting to cry on front of his brother.

"Fred,you can't think like that. Knowing Hermione she's cleverly gotten herself out of a tight predicament." George gave a small chuckle which made Fred smile, "Good point Forge" George smiled, "Thank you Gred" they both laughed before running off through the mess of a corridor. Searching for any survivors. They hadn't wanted to be a part of the battle, well not fighting wise anyway, but Hermione begging them for help...they had to. Fred couldn't say no to her. His brothers teased him that he was whipped and he knew he was, he just didn't like to admit it.

They felt the castle tremble with many different spells, some halls were quiet and the others were echoing with screams. The darkness outside was lit up with many different curses. Fred prayed and hoped that Hermione wasn't out there. Fred and George walked around a corner to find Hermione battling a Death Eater, just as Fred was about to run to her aid George pulled him back,leaning in to whisper in his ear."She's in trouble" Fred nodded and they stood by the corner,watching.

Then it happened, it all passed by in a blur, the air exploded. Fred and George had been huddled together. Hermione and the Death Eater just a few feet away from them. Fred sent him a stunning spell but as the Death Eater used a curse. In that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed at bay, the world was ripped apart again. Fred felt himself flying through the air as he held tightly onto George and his wand as tight as he could; he heard Hermione scream and George followed suit without a hope of knowing what had happened - the world then resolved itself into pain and semi-darkness, him and George were half buried in the wreckage of a corridor which suffered from a terrible attack; the cold air that filled the hallway let people know that the side of the castle had been blown apart. Some warm liquid was flowing down his cheek which alerted him that he was bleeding. Then, just as he thought everything was okay. He heard a terrible cry which pulled at his insides, the cry had expressed pain and agony of a kind neither flame nor curse caused. He stood up, slightly swaying, more than frightened than he had been that day, more frightened at what he was about to find.

George was struggling to find his feet in the wreckage, and then he saw it. The black haired Death Eater had fallen and beside him..."NOOOOOOOO" Fred screamed his heart out as he saw the all too familiar bushy hair that he loved, George jumped and ran to his brother and then his mouth lay agape. They ran over and shifted rocks and debris away. Fred and George grouped together at where the wall had been blown apart. "No-no-no-no...NOOOO!" Fred cried.

Hermione's eyes stared up at the ceiling, gazing into nothingness, the ghost of fear still etched open her face.


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley siblings along with Hermione and Harry find themselves trapped indoors at the Burrow during a storm, what better way to relieve boredom than with a game of truth or dare

"I'm bored" Ron whined as he hung off the edge of the sofa, staring out of the window in the Burrow's living room, watching as the rain pelted onto the gravel.

"Ron, I swear if you say that one more time I'll stick your wand where the sun doesn't shine" Ginny mumbled, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

Hermione chuckled at her friends, summertime in the Burrow was usually full of fun and antics but the sun and warmth had turned into a storm and now the afternoon BBQ and Quidditch match were postponed until the better weather came back, now they were stuck inside not knowing what to do with themselves. They being Bill, Fred, George, herself, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Charlie who was back for the summer. They had the house to themselves for the weekend while Molly and Arthur were away for their anniversary, something which their children thought was very well deserved.

"Well, I have an idea?" Hermione smiled as all eyes turned to her

"What is it Mione?" George smiled

"Please do tell us..." Fred followed

"What your brilliant..."

"Yet cunning mind..."

"Has thought of" The twins smirked, making her roll her eyes

"I was thinking we could play some games. Nothing better than having some indoor fun while the weather isn't the best" Hermione smiled, glancing around to gauge everyone's reactions. The twins had that devilish smirk on their faces that Hermione and their siblings knew all too well, she would have to keep a close eye on them. Ron was nodding, still sulking that the weather ruined their game of Quidditch. Ginny and Harry were smiling while Charlie was staring at Hermione with a curious expression.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow

Charlie shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just surprised that a bookworm wants to have fun"

The room erupted into sniggers, Hermione silencing them with one deadly glare, "I may be a bookworm Charlie but I do know how to have fun from time to time. I can't always have my nose buried in a book"

The room fell silent, all eyes on her were wide with surprise and curiosity. "What has happened to the Granger we know?" Fred frowned, pressing a hand to her forehead, "She feels fine. No fever" Hermione laughed and swatted his hand away, a faint blush on her cheeks from the close contact. Ginny, being the only one to notice this, smirked with a plan beginning to form in her head.

"Well, how about we start with the most obvious game first?" Ginny grinned

"And what's that little sister?" Charlie asked, a teasing smirk on his lips

"Truth and dare of course" She smiled, "Any objects?"

The inhabitants of the room shook their heads as they all moved to sit in a circle on the floor, "Very well, as it was my idea for truth or dare, I will go first" Ginny hummed, glancing around to find her first target. Her eyes landed on Hermione who just stared back at her in curiosity, she wasn't going to be too obvious about her plan so she would have to leave Hermione for a few turns, her eyes then moved to Ron. "Ron...Truth or dare?"

Ron had to think this one over, Ginny was particularly nasty when it came to dares, but she could also be nasty with the truth questions, either way he was a bit screwed. "Truth"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Right well...Ron, is it true that you and Lavender are back together?" She smirked

Ron's eyes flew open, the tips of his ears burning bright red, "How...How did you know about that?" he sputtered

"I have my ways" Ginny shrugged innocently, a devilish look in her eyes, "Now answer the question"

"Yes! Okay! We're back together" Ron frowned

The twins smirked, "This is too good" Fred laughed

"Does she still call you Won-Won?" George looked over at Hermione in surprised

"Call him what?"

Hermione smirked, looking at Ron who was now giving her a glare that Voldemort would cower at, "Oh didn't Ron tell you? When he and Lavender were together in Hogwarts, she gave him a little nickname"

Charlie's eyes twinkled with laughter as he leaned forward, "Now this is good stuff"

Fred nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is Charlie boy! I think little Ronniekins won't live this down!"

"Definitely not my good fellow!" Charlie and Fred high-fived much to Ron's dismay.

"Hermione" George smirked, "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione pursed her lips, this could go either very well or very badly. She didn't want to chicken out like Ron did but as it was George she didn't know if she could cope with one of his dares.

"I think I'll go for..." George leaned over in suspense. "Truth"

George rolled his eyes but smiled, "Playing it safe for now? Very well" His smile then turned into a smirk as he thought of a question. "Okay, Hermione. Our little bookworm, is there anyone in this room who fancy?"

Hermione felt her face heat up and she just knew she was bright red and often when she blushes that means she's embarrassed. Much to the delight of everyone in the room judging by her reaction they already knew the answer. "Fine, if it is so important. Yes, there is someone in this room who I fancy" She felt all the eyes in the room on her but there was only one pair she wanted to look at it but she had to resist so she didn't give it away.

"Who, who, who?" George pressed

That's when Hermione smirked, although she told the truth this was the moment she got to catch George out. "Why, George, one half of my favourite pranking duo. You have already asked me my truth question so I'm afraid I don't have to answer that one" Hermione smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye as she watched the confusion in George's face quickly turn to one of surprised delight. He pursed his lips for a moment before letting out a loud, joyful laugh.

"Why! I think you're quiet right Hermione! The brightest witch of her age has outsmarted me again. I didn't even think to ask who it was in that questions. Well played, well played indeed" George grinned. Hoping to get another chance of quizzing the bookworm.

"Seeing as I went last, I find it fitting that it's my turn" Hermione smiled and glanced around the group, her eyes lingering a moment too long on Fred who caught Hermione's gaze and winked. She tried to fight the blush that was rising on her cheeks but as she moved on to look at Charlie she found him grinning slightly, Hermione quirked one eyebrow at him and he nodded. Meaning that he knew and that Hermione had not been so subtle after all.

"Fred" Hermione drawled, "Truth or Dare"

"Dare, of course! I'm not chickening out of anything" He declared with a triumphant smile.

Hermione nodded, knowing that dare would be his choice, she couldn't imagine either Fred or George going for a truthful question. "I dare you to choose one of your joke sweets, be it puking pastels or one that changes the person into an animal or someone else. Whichever you fancy. And give it your favourite sibling...Except George" Hermione smirked at the surprised look in Fred's eyes, he definitely didn't think she was going to come up with a good dare. Hermione kept on surprising him day by day.

"Okay" Fred agreed and jumped up from his spot in the living room, running up the stairs and choosing one of his favourite sweets. It wasn't anything harmful, or anything that would last overly long. As he came back downstairs everyone was waiting in anticipation to see who he chose. Fred looked around the group. Minus Harry, Hermione and George. There was Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Bill to choose. They all looked at him expectantly. Fred hummed as he walked over and handed Charlie the sweet.

Charlie glanced between the sweet and Fred, not sure on what to trust. "Firstly, why me" He chuckled

Fred rolled his eyes, "Obviously I love all of my siblings dearly. But you helped me out a lot with Quidditch when i was first starting out. Plus between you and Bill I don't think George and I would have become the pranksters we are without you both" Fred punched Charlie lightly on the arm before taking his place in the group again. "Oh, and Bill?"

"Yeah Fred" Bill looked at him

"I was going to choose you too but I then thought of Fleur and I don't think I want her coming back her to hex me or anything if I done anything serious to you so...you're safe...For now" Fred smirked and Bill laughed

"Well thanks for saving me! Now, go on ahead Charlie" Bill coaxed as Charlie was still staring at the sweet in his hand.

Charlie shrugged and popped the sugary sweet into his mouth, at first it tasted great! A mix of rhubarb and custard. But then the taste started to change and before he knew it Charlie had jumped up from the group and began to Irish dance. The group were mesmerised for a moment and they had no idea what to expect from the sweet. But once Charlie started dancing they all burst into laughter. Charlie tried to hold on to anything he could, he was even holding onto the twin's head at one point to try and stop but the more he resisted the more his legs went. Eventually the dance ended and Charlie collapsed back onto the ground, rubbing his now cramping legs and glaring at Fred, who just raised his hands in defence.

"In all fairness before you say something, I could have chosen a much, much worse sweet" Fred eyed Charlie carefully, "So be grateful I was feeling in a playful and jiggy mood today"

Charlie opened his mouth for a moment before nodding in agreement, it was true. Who knows what other kind of sweets were laying in wait up there.

The game continued on for what felt like hours, but slowly and one by one the group continued to disband until it got late into the night. Hermione stretched out onto the sofa and sighed in content, her eyes were slowly beginning to close until a heavy weight on the other end of the sofa alerted her to someone else's presence. Her eyes popped open to find a smiling, and very handsome, Fred staring at her.

"Fred" Hermione breathed in relief, "You scared me"

Fred chuckled, "Did I? I didn't notice" He smiled and dodged the hand that was about to swat him on the arm.

"Do you think anyone noticed today?" She asked quietly, her eyes glancing at the floor quickly to ensure that there was no barely visible strings listening in.

Fred shook his head and moved closer to her, lifting her legs up so as he could lie in behind her, he then slowly turned her so her back was facing him and he pulled her in close. Enjoying the scent of her cinnamon shampoo as it wafted in the ear. "I don't think they did. Well, Ginny perhaps got a little suspicious. And possibly Charlie as I saw you and him having a silent exchange"

Hermione felt the blush creeping back up as she snuggled in closer to Fred. "And I thought I was being subtle" She whispered with a small giggle which was followed by a yawn.

Fred lazily played with her hair, his eyes starting to close together as the comfort of their cuddle settled in. "Hermione, dear. I don't think you are ever subtle" He murmured close to her ear. "Especially when you're trying to be" He chuckled softly and placed a kiss against her ear. Hermione sighed happily.

"One of these days we are going to have to tell them. It has been 6 months since we've been together after all. They deserve to know"

Fred nodded, "They do. But there is always another day. For now, I just want to rest and sleep with my beautiful girlfriend"

Hermione nodded and without another word the young couple drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

When the coast was all clear, the remaining members of the group who were 'asleep' all peered round from the corner of the staircase. Ginny shook her head and shook with silent laughter. "And they thought we were asleep. They should know us better" She giggled quietly and watched as Bill snapped a quick picture.


	4. A Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred finds Hermione asleep in the common room,

"Fred" a voice whispered through the darkness, Fred slightly shifted in his bed but continued sleeping

"Pssssttt! Fred" George whispered again, more heavily

Fred groaned, blinking as a bright light hit his closed eyes, "Whatt?" He moaned

"I forgot some of our products down in the common room, can you grab them?"

Fred sighed, sitting up in his bed to look at his twin brother in confusion, "And why can't you go down and get them at this ungodly hour? I was in the middle of a great dream" He yawned, it was true though, he had been right in the middle of a dream between him and Hermione, he was dreaming about the day he would finally be able to pluck up the courage and tell her how much he really liked her, she had just admitted her feelings to him and they were about to kiss before George's stupid voice woke him up

"I..um...have a slight predicament" He chuckled, Fred rose an eyebrow and peered round the bedposts to find a sleeping Angelina with her arms wrapped George's torso, he smirked and shook his head

"When did she sneak up?"

"About an hour or so ago, but I haven't been able to get to sleep because I've had this nagging feeling that I had forgotten something, you know how I am, just in-case if Filch or McGonagall found the products laying there for the world to see"

Fred nodded in understanding before slipping his dressing robe on and slippers, he ran a hand through his scruffy bed head hair and slipped out the door, trying not to get too much light into the room in-case he woke up the other rooms occupants. He shuffled down the stairs lightly and smiled as he felt the warmth of the fire envelope his body, he glanced around the room before spotting the box of products on the table they were at a mere few hours ago

"Stupid George and his bad memory" He muttered before grabbing them and turning to leave before he spotted a curled up figure on the sofa, the fire giving her skin an orange glow, he walked a little closer before his heart rate picked up as he realised it was Hermione. He smiled at how cute she looked, dressed in her fuzzy pyjamas, hair scraped back up into a loose bun with a few strands falling down by her cheeks, her books all scatted beside her.

Then it dawned on him, Angelina was the last one down here with Hermione after he and George had left to go to bed, Hermione had been helping her study, and then obviously when the coast was clear Angelina snuck up to their room to tell George to enact whatever plan they concocted together.

"Clever George, very clever" He chuckled and placed the test products on the opposite sofa before walking over to Hermione, torn whether or not to wake her up, she looked so comfy he didn't want to ruin her sleep. Fred sighed before grabbing the nearest two blankets, draping one over her before getting onto the seat next to her and putting the other blanket on him. After figuring out his brother's plan he would much rather stay down here than face George's questions and not getting any sleep at all tonight. With a last glance at Hermione, Fred closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning the rest of the Gryffindor house found the couple curled up beside each other cuddling. Hermione had shifted during the night and was now laying with her head on Fred's chest, while Fred had an arm wrapped around her and a pillow behind his neck for support. When George and Angeline spotted the two together they couldn't help but smirk, one late night together and they were cuddling, imagine what would happen during the day if they kept going with their 'cupid' plans.

 


	5. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred wants to give Hermione the perfect Yule Ball experience

Fred watched from across the dance floor as Hermione stood on front of Ron and Harry, using her arms to emphasise whatever was going on, one look at Ron's suddenly bright red face told him everything. His hands balled into fists and he was about to walk over to the trio when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, Fred glanced around to find George with a stern look in his eye, something that he wasn't used to.

"I wouldn't if I were you" George sighed, glancing over at the arguing trio. Or more like the arguing couple, whatever Ron had said to Hermione certainly had riled her up

"And why the hell not? Our prat of a brother is upsetting her. Again!" Fred drew some looks by people walking by, they were uncertain if he was going to burst into a fit or rage or not. He didn't want to do that, not now. Tonight was meant to be a magical night, it was the yule ball after all. Fred hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to go with him, and that was an opportunity he was going to regret for a long time. But he would find a way to make it up to her.

"I know, and we will get him for it" George smirked, many ideas and plans already beginning to form in his mind. "But, you need to let them have it out. And then go after Hermione, to comfort her and be there for her"

Fred stilled for a moment, mulling over his brother's words, even though the anger was coursing through him he knew his brother was right. Eventually he nodded and lifted his own punch glass from the table and taking a sip. "You're right, and I hate that"

George laughed, patting his brother on the back. "How do you think I feel when you're right Forge?"

"Touche Gred, touche" Fred smiled, clanking his glass against his twin's, he was feeling slightly more in the part mood but when he glanced over to find Hermione spinning round with such force Fred thought she was going to disappear, and for a moment he saw the light illuminate the tears falling from her eyes. He watched as she stormed out of the great hall, and now was his change. But first, Fred stalked over to his brother and their friend. His eyes glaring at Ron with such force that if they were knives they would pierce him.

Ron glanced up, his eyes narrowing for a second thinking that Hermione had returned but his posture shifted and he relaxed as saw Fred before him. "What's up Fred?" He smiled

Fred clenched his jaw, he could not believe the audacity of his brother but he said nothing. Instead he slapped Ron upside the head and walked out after Hermione.

Ron yelped in pain, about to bite back at his brother but all too soon he was gone. Ron turned to Harry, "What did I do?" He whined

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh Ron" He sighed and took a large gulp of his butterbeer

Fred made it out into the hallway just in time to see the hem of Hermione's dress disappearing behind the wall. He followed behind and the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. Hermione was sitting on the higher of the steps, her face buried into her hands and he could just barely hear the sobs coming from her. He gently sat beside her and rubbed her back, neither one of them saying anything for a few minutes. After some time Hermione began to sniffle and not long after she raised her head to see who was beside her. Her heart quickening as she saw it was Fred.

"F-Fred? What are you d-doing out here. You're m-missing the party" She hiccuped, her cheeks flushing a crimson red as she finally realised that his hand was rubbing her back, she loved the warmth and comfort it brought to her.

Fred quirked an eyebrow, "You really think I would let you be by yourself out here? I hate to see anyone cry, especially you Hermione" He almost whispered the last part but decided he had to have the courage to finally start expressing his feelings towards her before it was too late.

"Thank you" Hermione gave him a small smile in return, relaxing into his touch. "I must look awful" She whined, she could feel her face had swollen from her tears and could only image what the redness was like.

Fred gently placed a hand on her cheek, surprising himself at how bold he had become all of a sudden, "Don't be silly Mione. You look beautiful as always" He smiled as she finally met his eyes, her brown ones were gazing into his and it was as if he had forgotten how to breath. They were so close together that he could see small specks of green in the depths of her brown eyes. He was absolutely mesmerised .

"Thought we had misplaced you there Fred" George teased, "But we see the bookworm has been keeping you entertained"

Hermione stifled a giggle, she wasn't going to lie, the nickname of bookworm that the twins had given her was her favourite, she wouldn't let them know that but ever since Fred had first called her that she always felt the butterflies. She knew he didn't mean it in a mean way, it was her cute pet name and she appreciated that. It was nice to have a good nickname for once.

"Fred was actually helping me George" She spoke up, surprised at how strong her voice was after crying.

George nodded, letting a smile play on his lips. "I see that Ms. Granger, now it's getting late and we don't want the two of you.." he wiggled his finger at the couple. "Getting up to mischief" He smirked

Fred was about to retort but Hermione beat him to it, and he was actually surprised that she was teasing George back. "Us" Hermione fake gasped, placing a hand on her chest and feigning hurt. "I can't believe you George Weasley. Accusing us of getting into mischief, why I never heard the likes of it" She grinned, seeing the stunning look not only on the twin's faces but also Angelina's

"Never underestimate the bookworm" Fred announced, nods from both George and Angelina in agreement. He turned to Hermione, taking her hand in his eyes. "I afraid, my dear, this must be goodbye for now. I must bid you farewell to go to bed, my handsome self does need as much beauty sleep as I could get" Fred grinned as heard Hermione laugh, her laugh was one of his favourite sounds in the world, he could listen to it all day.

"But Hermione?"

"Yes Fred" She smiled

"I am sorry for not asking you to the yule ball sooner, and I'm also sorry for my prat of a brother for hurting you again. You have my word on two things" Fred gently pulled Hermione to her feet, chuckling at the surprised look on her face. She must not have thought I was going to ask her, he thought. "First, my twin and I will certainly be getting him back for that stunt he pulled. And secondly, I will make it up to you for not asking you in time, okay?" Fred smiled, he mustered all the courage he could get and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning, she was definitely the colour of a strawberry now she just knew it, she gently placed a hand on her cheek and nodded. "Thank you Fred, that means a lot" She smiled warmly at him, and just as he was about to walk up the stairs with George and Angelina, she tugged at his wrist. He turned back with an amused look on his face.

"Can I help?" Hermione smirked, and for the second time that night she had Fred, George and Angelina at a loss for words

"What?" Fred finally managed to breath out

"Can I help? With getting Ron back, I know I've never been one for pranks or breaking the rules...Well, I have broke the rules quite a few times. But I just think that it's finally time that I got my own revenge on everything that Ron has said or done to me these past few years. So I would like to help you two in the plan for revenge" She stated, glancing between the two silent twins. It was actually worrying how silent they were being.

"Of course you can Hermione!" Angelina grinned, she took delight in seeing the boys silent, but also grateful that Fred had finally found someone to match his witty banter. She knew Fred had been into Hermione for a while, but she didn't realise just how much Fred was into her.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, reluctantly letting go of Fred's arm. "Goodnight Fred"

"Goodnight Hermione" Fred winked at her before leaving for the dorms with his brother and Angelina.

Hermione sighed happily, Fred had been able to cheer her up and she was grateful for that. She could almost still feel his lips on her cheeks and she couldn't but giggle like a schoolgirl. With that happy memory saving the remainder of the night for her, Hermione left for the girls dormitory. Excited for another day, and excited to see what would happen with Fred.

\-------------------

The next morning came and went so fast, Hermione felt like she could hardly concentrate and was always on edge waiting for Fred to arrive. She had made sure to sit away from Ron and Harry at breakfast to ensure they knew that she was still angry, of course it was mostly only at Ron due to his incorrigible behaviour. Poor Harry was just put into the middle of it all. That thought soon evaporated as she saw her favourite twins arriving for breakfast. Fred of course slid onto the bench to sit beside her, purposely ensuring that their arms brushed as he reached for the eggs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione smile and blush. The butterflies went crazy in his stomach and he just knew tonight was the night

"Hermione?" Fred asked, Hermione had been occupied reading a book while also eating a handful of bacon so it was only natural for Fred to laugh when he saw the torn look on her face as she tried to pull her eyes away from the book.

"Don't worry bookworm, this will only take a second and then you can get back to reading" He chuckled

"Sorry" She whispered, closing the book over and giving Fred her full attention

"I would like to know, if you would meet me at the room of requirement tonight at 8pm. Also, wear your yule ball dress again" He smiled seeing the look of confusion coming over her. For the first time since he has known her, she was at a loss for words.

"Why do I need to wear my dress again?" It was Hermione's turn to quirk an eyebrow at Fred

"Because I have a wonderful surprise for you" Fred simply stated before turning back to his breakfast, he knew he had her curiosity peaked and it was going to kill her having to wait all though their classes until she found out what it was. He could still feel the eyes of Hermione burning into him but he just carried on his conversation with George and ate his breakfast.

\-------------------

Finally, it was time. Time for the surprise that Fred had told her about earlier that morning, she was just relieved today was over, her classes were torture to her as all she could think about was the surprise that he had for her. Hermione took one last look in the mirror at her reflection, smiling as Ginny was able to perfectly recreate her yule ball look. "Thank you Gin, you're a life saver"

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "It's what I do best" She sighed happily as she stated at her best friend, she knew for a while that Fred and Hermione really liked each other, heck she and George even tried their best to set plans for them but it never seemed to work. She was just glad that Fred finally realised what he had done in not asking Hermione to the ball but also glad that the couple finally realised their true feelings for one another. Unknown to Hermione though, Ginny knew about Fred's plan and as soon as Hermione left to go the long route around she would be sneaking through the secret passageway to make sure it went off without a hitch.

"Now, go have fun and Hermione?" Ginny smiled seeing how nervous Hermione suddenly looked. If only Fred could see her, he would think it was adorable, she thought.

"Yes Gin?"

"Relax" Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've been waiting for this moment. Now, go revel in it and don't care what anyone else thinks!"

Hermione laughed and with the words of encouragement from her best friend, she left the common room, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from the members of the house, but especially ignoring the looks from Ron. It only took around 20 minutes or so for Hermione to get there, but when she did she found Fred already standing on front of the wall. A single red rose in his hand. Hermione felt her heart swoon at the sight of him, she couldn't believe he would do all of this for her.

Fred handed the rose to Hermione and kissed her hand before tucking it into the crook of his elbow, "Welcome, M'lady. Ready for your surprise?" He smiled, seeing Hermione bursting with anticipation and joy was the best thing to see. He wanted to make her feel this way forever.

"I am indeed my good sir" She giggled as she saw Fred blush, it was so rare to see that it made Hermione feel all giddy, especially when she realised she was the only who could make him blush in the romantic way.

Fred gently pushed open the doors to the room of requirement and before Hermione knew what was happening he placed a hand over her eyes and guided her into the room. "Fred, what are you--" But Fred cut off her with a whisper into her.

"Shh, love. I'm only trying to surprise you" Fred grinned and slowly removed his hands from Hermione's eyes, she blinked as she tried to adjust the light and then Hermione seen it. The room was decorated exactly as it had been last night, down to the chair and table covers. Snow was gently falling over the dance floor, creating the winter wonderland look she loved. Surrounding the dance floor were some of their friends. Hermione was surprised to see Harry standing by Ginny, a smile on his face. She grinned at him and scanned the crowd, obviously Ron wasn't here and she knew that both herself and Fred would have to speak to him privately. But George, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Dean, Seamus and more were there, watching in happiness for the friends.

"Mione?" Fred whispered again, breaking her from her train of thought. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"Yes Fred?"

"Would you care to be my date to the Yule Ball?" He dipped down and held a hand out to her, making her laugh as he done so. She placed her hand in his and smiled

"I would love to"

Fred glanced up at her and grinned, pulling her gently towards the dance floor. The music slowly began to play and Hermione knew it instantly, she gasped in delight and looked up at Fred, no matter if she wore heels or not, he was always going to be taller than her. "Fred? How did you know about this song?" She whispered

Fred chuckled, "I heard you singing it one day in the burrow. You were drying the dishes for Mum and had those white things in your ears. What do you call them again?"

Hermione giggled, "Earphones?"

Fred nodded, "Those and you were singing along to this song. So I got the name for it and got Dean Thomas to send me it, we got it the wizard way of course because those muggle ways are too confusing for me" He grinned, seeing the sparkle in her eye made every moment of this worth it. They fell into a comfortable silence as the song began to play.

_'Tell me somethin' girl_   
_Are you happy in this modern world?_   
_Or do you need more_   
_Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

_I'm fallin'_   
_In all the good times_   
_I find myself longing for change_   
_And in the bad times I fear myself'_

Hermione and Fred's eyes met, everyone else in the room was slowly beginning to disappear as they as only focused on each other. Fred brushed a stray piece of hair from Hermione's cheek and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand linger for a moment. Hermione felt herself shiver from his touch, her heart starting to pick up speed now. The things Fred done to her. She had never felt like this before, all of a sudden she gets to know Fred a little and then she's falling for him.

"Thank you for doing all of this Fred, it means a lot to me" She smiled

Fred blushed, "Always Mione, I told you that I was going to make it up to you. I want to give you the night you deserved. Plus I..." He stopped, unsure if he should continue. He glanced up and caught the eye of George was raising any eyebrow at him, sure enough George moved his hands forward, silently telling his brother to go for it

"You what?" Hermione asked, pulling Fred's eyes back to her.

"I..." Fred sighed, wondering just how to tell Hermione. "I wanted to make up for not asking you to the Yule Ball when I should have" He whispered, just loud enough that she could still hear him over the music. Hermione blushed, tightening her hold on Fred ever so slightly.

"Fred, it's okay. I...I didn't expect you to"

Fred frowned slightly as he watched Hermione bow her head, he placed a finger under her chin and brought her head back up so she was looking at him again. "But I wanted to Mione, I was just too nervous" He admitted, feeling the flush creep up his neck. Why did she make him so nervous? He had never felt like this about a woman before. When Hermione was around the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop and any time they accidentally touched he would get a jolt through his body, like an electric shock.

"And I thought Ron was going to ask you. I was more than prepared to take a back seat if Ron fancied you. You know, let the little brother get the girl and all" It was Fred's turn to look down now, it was silent for a moment before he heard Hermione begin to giggle. He glanced at her, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh Fred" Hermione smiled, "Firstly, Ron was never to going to ask me. He was too blind and ignorant to figure out I was girl before asking me. And secondly, even if he did I would have said no. He's not the Weasley I have my eye on" She winked, once again taken aback with how bold she had become. Fred Weasley definitely had a good effect on her.

_'Tell me something boy_   
_Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_   
_Or do you need more_   
_Ain't it hard keepin' it so hardcore?_

_I'm falling_   
_In all the good times_   
_I find myself longing for change_   
_And in the bad times I fear myself_

_I'm off the deep end_   
_Watch as I dive in_   
_I'll never meet the ground_   
_Crash through the surface_   
_Where they can't hurt us_   
_We're far from the shallow now;_

Fred couldn't help the smile on his face, he had definitely thought that Ron was going to ask Hermione out and if he had, he was going to step aside. He knew Ron had a bit of a hard time sometimes in the Weasley family so he didn't want to ruin his happiness. But knowing that Hermione didn't feel the same about Ron gave him so much hope for them.

"I suppose because Ron and I are always together with Harry that everyone just assumed we would get together, but Ron is like my brother. I couldn't picture anything romantic with him" Hermione shuddered, even the thought of it made her feel queasy.

"I was definitely one of those people, and I'm sorry for assuming that"

"It's okay Fred" Hermione smiled, "I always thought that you and Katie Bell were into each other so we're even"

Fred chuckled, "Oh my dear Hermione, Katie's a wonderful girl but we could never be more than friend's, she's like my sister"

"Good to know" Hermione grinned, only realising now how close she and Fred had become, there bodies were pressed together and when she looked up at him, she found herself looking at his lips. The temptation to press her lips to his was growing every second and she didn't know how long she could hold out for.

_'I'm off the deep end_   
_Watch as I dive in_   
_I'll never meet the ground_   
_Crash through the surface_   
_Where they can't hurt us_   
_We're far from the shallow now'_

Fred felt the pull too, he looked down to meet Hermione's eyes and sucked in a deep breath as he realised how close they were. He placed a hand on her cheek as they continued to sway to the music. "Fred?"

"Yes Mione?"

"I really like you" Hermione admitted, a blush covering her cheeks and for a moment she didn't want to met Fred's eyes but when she did, she saw just how much that meant to him. Fred grinned, his heart swelling with love when he heard those words. He had waited so long to hear those words from her, and it felt just as good as he had imagined.

"I really like you too Hermione" He grinned, dipping his head to be at her height, she was so close to him now he could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used. He took a deep inhale and sighed happily. "I've waited so long for you to say that"

And with that Fred pressed his lips to Hermione, both experiencing a jolt of electricity as their lips finally met. All of the tension melted away as they embraced each other. No one else in the mattered apart from them two. It was a few minutes before either of them broke away, Fred rested his forehead on hers and sighed happily. "Wow"

"Wow indeed" Hermione breathed, that had to have been the best kiss she had experienced. Although it was only the second kiss she had, Viktor Krum had been her first and it had happened under the mistletoe at the Yule Ball last night. It was nice, but nothing compared to the kiss she just shared with Fred.

"Hermione, I have one more question to ask you" Fred smiled, feeling a giddy school boy now that he had his girl.

"And just what would that be Mr Weasley" Hermione winked, having a feeling she knew where this was going

"I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would Fred, that would make me the luckiest girl in the world" Hermione beamed at him, pressing her lips to his again for a second before pulling away and placing her head on his chest.

"Finally!" George yelled, finally happy that his brother had gotten the girl, he lead the clapping for the couple and couldn't help but laugh as they both hid their faces so no one could see just how much they were blushing.

Hermione pressed her head into Fred's chest, just to hide her blush, but she couldn't help but smile at how amazing this night had been, from now when she though of the Yule Ball she was going to think of tonight. Nothing could ever ruin how amazing and special tonight had been. Fred had truly pulled out all of the stops and she couldn't help but be amazed at her boyfriend.

 


	6. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the one shot Bleeding Love. Lyrics are also from Collabro's version of 'All I Want'

_Hermione's eyes stared up at the ceiling, gazing into nothingness, the ghost of fear still etched open her face._

Fred awoke with a start drenched in sweat and his chest heaving like he had just been running, he sat up in the bed and tried to shake the nightmare from his mind. But he knew it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts he hasn't been able to shake the image from his mind, it had only been a week and it still felt like it had happened yesterday. He sighed and glanced at the time on his bed side table, it was only 8am. With the realisation of what today was, Fred's stomach dropped, he could practically feel his stomach churning at the thought of what he would have to do today.

They were currently staying in the Burrow, everyone was dealing with their war wounds in their own way but it was their Mother who thought it would be best for everyone to be together during this time, she also thought it would be the best place to hold Hermione's wake. Unbeknown to the rest of the family, Hermione had sat down with Molly, before running off on the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron, to discuss her funeral and wake arrangements in case anything happened to her, considering her parents were still in Australia. Molly was also under strict instructions that if Hermione passed away then no one would go looking for parents or to try giving them their memories back, if they were happy living their new life in Australia then she didn't want to trouble them with the news of their dead daughter. And although Molly had been quite upset by this at the time, she grew to understand the young woman's decision, even if she didn't agree with it.

Fred sighed and begun to get himself ready, taking a glance at himself in the mirror as he done so, he realised just how much he had changed in the short amount of time since the War. His once short hair was long again, he had begun to grow a bit of stubble and right now he didn't care about shaving it or not. After all the stress of the War he had lost some weight too but nothing compared to the pain that he was now feeling. He had to go on with life without the person he loved the most. Not even Fred would wish this pain on his worst enemy. To him, not getting to see one the more important people in your life was torture, especially when it was the love of your life.

He could feel the tears begin to brim at his eyes so he shut his eyes tight as he could and wished for them to go away, but they wouldn't. This was day was going to be hell, he knew it and his family knew it. He didn't even know how he was going to keep it together. As he opened his eyes and saw the tears running down his face all he could was try to accept that no matter what, today was going to happen and sadly he couldn't do anything about it. So instead of wallowing in his grief for now, he left his old bedroom and went into the bathroom, spending what felt like a lifetime in the shower. Slowly he dressed himself, not feeling or thinking but just going through the motions.

By the time he had gotten back to his bedroom it was already 9:30 and George was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. "Fred" He whispered.

Fred shook his head and sat down on his bed, staring towards the door, wishing and willing that Hermione would walk through the door and tell the him and George off for pulling another prank on Ron. What he would give just to see her smile one more time, to hear her laugh, to feel her kiss. Fred's bottom lip trembled, shutting his eyes tightly again so he didn't have to feel the stare of his twin. In the silence as George watched his brother slowly begin to crumble, he didn't hesitate to walk straight over and wrap around Fred's shoulders, giving him a tight one armed hug.

"It's okay Fred" George whispered, unsure of what to say or do to try help his twin feel better

Fred shook his head, "It won't be" He croaked, looking at George with tear stained cheeks. "She's gone, she's not coming back. Nothing is going to be okay"

"I know it hurts, I can't imagine the pain you must be going through losing the love of your life. But what I can tell you is that in a few months down the line, although the hurt will still be there, it will get easier with time. The pain will slowly subside to a dull ache. You won't feel like this forever Fred" George squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know if I can go down there"

"You don't have to go down right away if you don't want to" George reassured him, "We all don't expect you to be the first down, we all know you don't want to see her like that"

Fred nodded, wiping away his tears with the cuff of his shirt. "When is she coming?"

George glanced at the clock, "I think Mum arranged with the funeral home to bring her at 10:30"

"Okay, just...Just give me some time. I want to be alone for a few minutes"

"Sure Fred" George smiled sadly, "Whatever you need"

With that George took his leave, closing the door gently to allow Fred some privacy, it had been one of the few times that the Burrow was silent. Not a single laugh had been shared and it was the weirdest feeling, usually the house was full of laughter and shenanigans but not today. Today the house was ready to mourn for a girl whose life was cut far too short.

Fred reached over to his bed side table, pulling out a small piece of parchment that had been hidden in one of the drawers. He opened it up to see the elegant writing of his girlfriend, with a sad smile on his face, he gently stroked the writing, sighing as the scent of her perfume hit his noise. He had always loved that about getting her letters, she would always use one spray of her perfume on the parchment and cast an everlasting charm on it so the smell would never fade. It helped a lot when she had been on the run with Harry and Ron. Fred used to fall asleep at night clutching the parchment in his hand, the smell of her scent usually the only thing that would help him nod off.

_"All I want is nothing more_   
_To hear you knocking at my door_   
_'Cause if I could see your face once more_   
_I could die a happy man I'm sure"_

All Fred wanted was for the pain to stop, it felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the chest, harder and faster each time. It felt so hard to breath, like he was going to suffocate. No one should ever have to feel pain like this, it was unbearable. The rage began to grow in him as the images of her death replayed over and over again in his mind; all the times he could have helped her wouldn't stop playing, he and George had been so close. If they had gotten there sooner they could have helped her, they could have stopped that wall from crumbling on top of her. They could have stunned the damned Death Eater! But no, they got there too late and now Fred would be left with the images of her death in his mind for as long as he lived.

He let out a frustrated growl, picking up his clock from the bed side table and threw it at the wall as he allowed himself to break down.

\--------------

Molly Weasley jumped as she heard the loud bag from upstairs, her heart was breaking for her who was currently holed up in the room above them. Not that it wasn't breaking for all of her kids as they had lost an important part of their family, but for Fred to lose someone so dear to him, was just heart wrenching to think about. It was nearing the time for the funeral home to bring Hermione in the Burrow for her wake, her last journey to her second home. The family were scatted around the house; Fred in his room, George sitting opposite herself in the Kitchen clutching a now cold cup of tea in his hands, Arthur was in the living room staring out the window, watching for any sign of the car, Bill, Charlie and Fleur were gathered by the fire, whispering to each other and looking solemn. Harry, Ron and Ginny were out in the garden gathered by the lake and arms wrapped around each other in a three way hug. She had never felt her house so...empty and sad before.

It wasn't often that Molly didn't know what to do, she usually had a plan for everything, but apart from the strict instructions Hermione had left her, she didn't know what to do. Although Hermione hadn't been one of her own, she may as well have been, the young girl had become an integral part of the family ever since she spent her first summer at the Burrow, especially when she mad the tough decision of oblivating her parents, ever since that moment Molly knew she had to become even more of a motherly figure for her. Now here she was planning a wake and a funeral for her unofficial second daughter.

A loud knock rose Molly from her thoughts, her hand gripped the mug in her hand even tighter if that was possible and felt her heart sink at her husband's words.

"Molly, they're here"

Molly took a deep breath, trying to save the little composure she had and turned to George, "Son, could you go get Fred? You're probably the only one he'll listen to right now"

George nodded, rising from his seat and gliding up the stairs, he pushed the bedroom door open and found Fred sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Just the sight of seeing his twin so broken and vulnerable stunned himself for a moment, he didn't really know what to do, but after a moment he walked over to his brother, using all his strength he helped him back onto the bed.

"Fred, listen to me, you have to be strong. Just for a little while longer" George whispered, "They've just brought her in and Mum sent me to get you. We're all here for you, you don't have to be alone when you see her"

"I can't do it Georgie, I can't" Fred sniffed, "What if...What if she doesn't like the same? What if they changed her? She was perfect the way she was! My bookworm"

George nodded, feeling his own throat tighten and eyes water as the tears threatened to fall. "She was perfect the way she was, and I'm sure after the bollocking that Mum gave them they wouldn't have dared make her look different"

Fred laughed softly at that, just the vision of his Mum standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the two taller and older gentleman and giving them a right telling off was the first thing to bring a laugh out of him in almost a week. "I could picture Mum doing that"

"Exactly! All you need to do is just remember Hermione how she was; brave, smart, cunning and quite attractive" George winked at his brother, trying his best to lighten the mood for a moment or two.

Fred glared at his brother and nudged him in the ribs, "She clearly thought I was the more attractive twin, she fell for my dashingly good looks and charm"

George chuckled, "She clearly hadn't looked very far otherwise she would have found me" He teased

Although it was only for a moment, the playful spark that used to be in Fred's eyes returned, George saw the side of his brother that was missing finally make a brief return, he knew he was somewhere under all that grief and George swore silently to himself and to Hermione's legacy, that he would do whatever it was he could to make sure Fred returned to his old self. George knew Hermione wouldn't have wanted Fred to wallow and grieve all day, so he made a solemn vow to her that he would constantly be with him, turning any bad days he has into good ones.

"Are you ready?" George asked

Fred took a deep breath and nodded, together they both rose from the bed and made their way downstairs.

_"When you said your last goodbye_   
_I died a little bit inside_   
_I lay in tears in bed all night_   
_Alone without you by my side_

_But if you loved me_   
_Why'd you leave me?_   
_Take my body_   
_Take my body_   
_All I want is,_   
_And all I need is_   
_To find somebody._   
_I'll find somebody like you._

_Oh oh"_

As they got to the bottom of the stars Fred could hear people speaking softly, he paused on the stairs and felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Every single fibre of his being wanted to turn round the corner to find Hermione curled up in her favourite spot on the sofa, reading her book before looking up and flashing her mega watt smile at him. But he knew that when he walked into the living room the sight that would greet him would be very different from any other day.

Slowly the voices drifted away which was then followed by the closing of the door, Fred gulped as he heard footsteps approaching and wasn't surprised when he found himself face to face with his Mother. Just like him, her eyes were red rimmed and cheeks swollen from the tears that seemed never ending. As her sad eyes met his own it only took a moment before her arms were wrapped around his slim frame and hugging him like she had never hugged him before.

"Oh my boy" Molly sighed, squeezing her son tightly. "My dear boy. Everything will be okay. Hermione would be so proud of how strong you've been"

Fred gulped and nodded, hugging his mother back tightly, they stood their embrace for a moment before Molly pulled away, resting a gentle and caring hand on her son's cheeks, brushing away a stray tear that had escaped his eye. "Is she in there Mum?"

Molly's lips quivered, as she was afraid to speak without breaking down herself, she just nodded. "No one has seen her yet, I told Bill, Charlie and Fleur to go into the kitchen and gather the others. We thought you would want to see her first"

Fred nodded silently, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, he needed to do this. He needed to see her and give her the goodbye she deserved. "Can you come with me Mum? And George too. I can't do it alone"

George who had remained behind Fred during their embrace nodded sadly at his brother. "Of course Fred. You can always count on me"

"Come on then boys" Molly smiled sadly, she placed her hand on the small of Fred's back to guide him into living room. Something she hadn't done since he had been younger. How she wished she didn't have to do it now.

Fred slowly entered the living and at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it wasn't until his eyes adjusted that he saw the light brown coffin sitting at the back of their living room. Suddenly it felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs, he begun to get the constricting feeling in his chest again. He shook his head and took a step back, but a comforting and reassuring hand on his shoulder from George made him think again.

"You can do it Fred, just take your time" He encouraged

Fred gulped, his eyes fleeting back over to the coffin and before he knew it his legs had carried him the rest of the way.

_"So you brought out the best of me,_   
_A part of me I've never seen._   
_You took my soul and wiped it clean._   
_Our love was made for movie screens._

_But if you loved me_   
_Why'd you leave me?_   
_Take my body,_   
_Take my body._   
_All I want is,_   
_And all I need is_   
_To find somebody._   
_I'll find somebody"_

Fred gasped as he stared down into the coffin, he had expected to find a different girl in there but instead it looked exactly just like Hermione. His Hermione. It looked as if she was sleeping. He felt his bottom lip jut out and begin to quiver. She looked so delicate, like a porcelain doll that you were afraid to touch in case you broke it. She was pale, even more so than when she was alive, but her hair was curled so it was sitting just above her shoulders. She had a faint pink lipstick on and a neutral eye shadow. Whatever the funeral home had done, it made her look like she always had done. Absolutely beautiful.

Fred reached out his hand to gently stroke her hand, he jumped slightly as he felt the coldness of her skin, but soon got used to it. He just expected that at any moment she would wake up, telling them it had all been a misunderstanding and she had just been in a coma but that was wishful thinking. He moved his hand from her hand to her cheek, cupping it gently and stroking his thumb over her smooth skin.

After a few moments Fred let out what sounded like a strangled cry before falling to his eyes, shaking his head. "No!" He cried out, anger, denial and grief hitting him like a tidal wave.

Both Molly and George were at his side in an instant, the door to the kitchen opened and the rest of the family ran in, wondering just exactly what had happened. They were all silent as they watched the scene of both Molly and George comforting a distraught Fred who was now kneeling on the floor.

"Why?" Fred yelled, abandoning all reason as he finally gave into his feelings. "Why did you leave Hermione? Why did you leave me? I can't. I can't do this without you. Without either of you. Why did you both leave me?" He sobbed.

Molly pulled his head under the crook of her neck, her own tears falling as she tried to comfort her son on the loss of his girlfriend, she turned her head to look at the rest of her family. Arthur was standing silent, tears falling as he watched the scene before him. Bill was cradling Fleur in his arms, she couldn't bear to watch while Bill watched on. Ginny and Harry were in an embrace, the youngest Weasley could be seen sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder and Ron, well he was staring straight ahead of him and into the coffin, not moving or reacting, unable to really process what has happened while Charlie squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, his own tears falling at both the loss of his unofficial sister and at his brother's breakdown.

Molly didn't know how her family were going to survive this but they would do it together, as she sat there and cradled her son in her arms, the words he had spoken slowly dawned on her. "Fred, son. What do you mean when you said why did they leave you? Whose they?"

Fred clutched at his Mother, wishing that he would wake up and this would all just be a nightmare, but as he looked up into her eyes and saw the sadness, he knew this nightmare was one that would never end. "We...She..." He paused, trying to control his sobs as they continued to fight through him.

"She was pregnant. We were going to have a baby Mum" With that, Fred broke down once more, burying his head into his Mother's neck again as she let him cry.

_"If you loved me_   
_Why'd you leave me?_   
_Take my body,_   
_Take my body._   
_All I want is,_   
_And all I need is_   
_To find somebody._   
_I'll find somebody like you"_


	7. Oblivious

It had been a long and tiring the day, dinner had just finished and Hermione couldn't wait until she was back in her favourite chair in the common room and reading Hogwarts: A History once again. It was early on Friday night with most of the students getting excited about the annual trip to Hogsmeade the next day. Hermione herself was actually quite excited about it considering she was having her first proper date with the person she had been crushing on for the longest time. She should have known tonight was not going to be a peaceful night as she was suddenly confronted by Ron in the middle of the common room, his eyes shining bright and a megawatt smile on his face. Hermione knew she should have been worried then.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, her eyes focused squarely on Ron, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear him, which was because she had hoped she had misheard him. "Sorry Ron, but what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend" Ron smiled, a sparkle in his eyes that showed his excitement at finally getting the courage to ask a girl out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him; he couldn't be serious could he? He had barely noticed that she was a girl during their fifth year when it came to the Yule Bull and now he was expecting to ask her out like nothing had happened? He was about to get a rude awakening.

"Sorry but no Ron" She shook her, trying to move past him and to her seat but Ron just moved with her, not allowing her to move past

"But why not? We're meant to be together. It's always going to be you and me" He pleaded

Hermione frowned, the performance he was putting on was actually quite pathetic and embarrassing, and she could see all eyes turning to watch their display as conversations quietened down so everyone could listen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two flashes of red hair, she silently groaned as she realised that this was going to get out of control and fast.

"No, Ronald. We are not meant to be together" Hermione stated bluntly. "I don't know what has gotten into your mind to think so but I have to decline"

Ron frowned, his ears growing hot and his temper rising. "You're wrong Hermione. You're mine. Stop pretending and just say yes so we can be together. Everyone knows that it's us against the world"

Hermione bit her lip, her own anger beginning to flare as she stared at the red head on front of her, she stood up straighter making herself just as tall as Ron, and she stared into his eyes. "How dare you" She was calm, too calm and everyone but Ron could see that. Ginny and Harry who were sitting at a desk nearby just stared at Ron like he had two heads, while Fred and George were sniggering at the other side of the room; however a closer look at Fred told the story of a brother who was not too happy.

"I am not some toy or trophy to be owned Ronald" She simply stated. "We are not meant to be together and I am sick of people telling me that we are! I have my own feelings. I am a human being and if I don't have romantic feelings for you then I should not be blamed! I am allowed to like whoever I want to and that is none of your business if I do" She seethed, Hermione hadn't meant to rant but as soon as she started she couldn't stop. The rumours and gossip regarding her and Ron's relationship were growing on her nerves, it was like she didn't have a choice in who she wanted to be with and Ron automatically thought she was his. Even his own Mother was doing it!

"Come on Mione, you don't know what you're saying. Of course we should be together! We're meant to be"

Hermione growled, making Ron jump in response. "No. We. Are. Not! How many times do I have to say it for you to get it through your thick skull? I am not yours, nor will I ever be. In fact I'm currently seeing someone and we have our first date tomorrow. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't ruin this for me"

Ron glared at Hermione, never had he thought Hermione would be rejecting him, he always thought she would have returned his feelings willingly and they would have started their own life together. "Oh really? Are you sure that's not some pathetic excuse just to get out of dating me? Come on Hermione, I mean who, apart from me, would want to date you? You're a prudish bookworm who never has any fun. You always shout at Fred and George for their pranks, you're always hounding everyone to do their homework and you get angry for the simplest of things. I'm the only person who could ever understand you"

"Oh Ron" Ginny groaned, her own temper flaring for her brother being such an idiot. He never knew when to shut his mouth.

Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes at Ron's words, but without another word from herself she pulled her wand out and poked it into his chest. "You are nothing but an insufferable asshole Ronald Weasley. Your Mother raised you better, she raised you to treat women right but yet you can't even see that I'm a woman! I have feelings. Yes I love my books and I may be a stickler for the rules but that does not mean I cannot have fun" She sniffed.

Ron snorted then two things then happened at once, finally everyone in the common room had enough of his words, and they were all in an uproar as they called Ron out and just as Hermione was about to utter a hex that would last a few days there was a crack as someone made contact with Ron's face. He collapsed onto the floor clutching at his nose as it poured blood; Hermione looked to her side and saw Fred standing there with his fist still outstretched and a look of fury on his face.

"You are a bloody git, you know that?" Fred growled. "And just to let you know, Mum will hear about this. You can't treat your best friend like that. Hermione is worth a million of you. She's kind, caring and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with her" Fred glanced at her and smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle as he saw the blush tint her cheeks. "That's why I'm the luckiest guy at Hogwarts"

With that Fred slipped his free hand into Hermione's and entwined their fingers, surprising not only Ron but the entire common room apart from George and Ginny. "And we will most certainly be enjoying our date together at Hogsmeade together" He smirked as he saw the rage burst onto Ron's face, he made to get up but one look at Hermione told him that would be a decision he would regret.

"And Ron?" Hermione smiled sweetly, almost too sweet for her own good. "Stay the hell away from me" She hissed before tugging at Fred's hand and leading him out of the common room.

Once they were far enough away from the common room Hermione steered them into an empty Charms classroom, pushing Fred onto the table and taking his injured hand in her own. She pulled her wand out and uttered a spell that would help heal the pain and bruising. "Thank you for defending me Fred"

Fred blushed, "I know you don't need it, you are the brightest witch of your age of course" He winked, making Hermione blush in return. "But Ron needed to be taken down a peg or two. The fact he thought he owned you is ridiculous! Mum will be furious when she finds out what he's done. Are you okay though?" Fred smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

In response Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and played with the strands of his long hair, "I am. Well, I'm furious really. I don't understand how he could have thought I would have had feelings for him? We're constantly arguing. I feel like he's added years onto my life" She laughed

"Ron would do that to a person" Fred laughed with her, glad that she was happy again and relaxing in his presence, it meant she was comfortable around him and he was glad for that. "Would it help things if George and I pranked him tomorrow night at dinner?" He wiggled his eyebrows

Hermione laughed, trying to put on her perfected prefect face to tell him off but failed miserably, which in turn made him laugh too. "I was going to try telling you off but I think he thoroughly deserves whatever he has coming to him"

"That's my girl" Fred grinned, pressing a tender kiss to her lips and sighing happily as she responded

As he pulled away Fred had the signature Weasley smirk on his face that soon made Hermione worried, "What are you thinking Mr Weasley?"

"Nothing" He smirked as he saw her curiosity growing, "Fine, I'll tell you" he sighed dramatically making Hermione giggle in response. "I was going to ask if you wanted to help us plan this prank."

"Me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "But I'm only, and I quote. A prudish bookworm who never has any fun" She rolled her eyes.

Fred sighed and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "Hermione. Please don't believe anything my ridiculous brother tells you. You are nothing what he says you are. You're amazing, incredible even! You're the brightest witch of her age and gorgeous too. I think over your past few years being at Hogwarts you've had more fun than everyone else! Dangerous fun may I add" He winked, obviously referring to their adventures that they had been through over the years.

"Now please" Fred pushed himself off the table and dramatically lowered himself to one knee on the floor of the Charms classroom, clasping Hermione's soft hand in his own. "My fair lady, would you do thy honour of pulling a prank on my foolish and simple brother? After all he does deserve it"

Hermione giggled at Fred's antics, he certainly did know how to cheer a girl up. "Why Mr Weasley, I would be honoured. You can count this bookworm in"

Fred yelped happily and jumped back up to his full height before swinging Hermione around in a tight embrace. It wasn't until they had stopped spinning that they both noticed how close they were, their chests were pressed against each other with Fred's arms wrapped Hermione's waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Hermione felt herself shiver with anticipation at the close contact and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. As Fred stared lovingly at the girl in his arms he knew there was only one thing left to do.

"Bugger it" He muttered before capturing her lips with his own and initiating a fiery kiss.

Hermione all but returned the kiss with just as much passion if not more, her hands fisted his hair trying to pull Fred even closer to herself it that was possible. Fred's hands gripped tightly at her waist, feeling like she was going to disappear in a matter of moments.

After a few minutes the two teenagers pulled away, both breathless from the vigour and intensity of the kiss. As Fred glanced down at Hermione he couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Hermione huffed

"N-Nothing love" Fred chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to her lips. "You just look like you've enjoyed a thoroughly good snog as all"

Fred dodged a playful slap on his arm from Hermione by capturing her lips once again, he felt her sigh happily as she melted into the kiss and he smiled, knowing that he would be happy to spend a lifetime kissing Hermione Granger.

 


End file.
